Sigmar Campaign
The Sigmar Campaign was a campaign over the control of the Sigmar system, lead by the GMC Expeditionary Crops under the command of Rear Admiral William "Husker" Adama. The Sigmar Campaign In 2592 a small expeditionary force set foot on the Earth-like planet of Sigmar 2, with the task of setting up a mining colony. It soon became evident that they are not the only ones trying to get control over the system. They started to rapidly expand their facility and ultimately began to construct a small rocked, named GMC Ark, to get into the orbit of the planet. Unfortunately, the Ark tipped over during launch, leading to minor damage to the rocket and the facility. The team was able to recover the rocked however and soon ventured into space, where they immediately began to construct small asteroid base. They than began to construct 2 cruisers and a larger space station.However, during the construction they were betrayed by one of the expedition members, Lieutenant Rick Martem. He managed to steal a fighter and attacked the base, leading to extensive damage to the station and the 2 cruisers. One of the cruisers drifted away during the engagement, but was luckily recovered afterwards with only minor damage. After the betrayal the team figured that this location was no longer safe and they made a short range jump to a safe location. There they finished construction on the station and began construction of multiple new vessels. They also met up with an allied faction, called "Black Steel Industries". Some time later they revived a mysterious signal and decided to check it out. When they jumped there however, they discovered that they are not the only ones interested in this signal and soon a fight between the different faction ensued, with the expeditionary force right in the middle. They were able to hold their ground however and the battle ended with a draw between the Corporation and the Vega Coalition Alliance. After the fight all factions agreed to leave the system and put it under a neutral government. ------------------------------------------------------------------- Ship Roaster : ''' '''GMC - Kobol Class Battleship "Cabrakan" (Flagship) - This was the most powerful and advanced ship of the fleet which utilized a advanced armor design made to reduce missile impacts across a lightweight frame giving the ship strong survivability along side blistering speed. Armaments : S2S Type 2 Ballistic Cannons (x53) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ GMC - Leonis Class Cruiser "Kukulkan" - This was the first combat ship built during the conflict . Utilizing a older version of the braced armor design present in the Kobol class . this ship could put up a strong fight against medium to large ships and with its 2 large main drives also found itself to be fast in and out of combat. Armaments : S2S Type 2 Ballistic Cannons (x33) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ GMC - Leonis Class Cruiser "Bagpuss" ' '- '''This was the second ship produced by GMC during the conflict. This was another Leonis Class. During the system battle this ship took on 2 fully operational VEGA battleships and being damaged from the previous encounter that left the bagpuss low on operation weapons and missing thrusters , it found itself out gunned and was sent to its demise. '''Armaments : S2S Type 2 Ballistic Cannons (x33) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ GMC - Phobos Class Destroyer "Cu Chulainn" - This was the final combat vessle produced by the faction . A brand new design sent in from Colonial Fleets HQ , designed to combat incoming enemy ordinanence while dishing out barrages of ordinance in return. This was a light weight destroyer with 2 designated PDC racks set to target incoming missiles in hopes to boost the defences of the larger ships around her. The ship was also fitted with Type 1 Artillery Cannons that where designed to crack open armor and cause splash damage to the internals of enemy ships allowing the Kobol and Leonis class's Type 2 cannons to shread apart the enemy ships from the inside out. This proved to be very effective in combat as multipul enemy ships found themselfs being shreaded upon entering the fleets compact proxy. It was also fitted by Weapon spesialist Outcast's BSI ordinence launcher '''that gave the ship added survivability and firepower. '''Armaments : S2S Type 1 Artillery Cannon (x9) Anti-Missile PDC Cannon (x12) Category:Campains, wars and skirmishes